


What Was

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Nightmare Cafe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide 2007, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's things nobody likes to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Memoriam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memoriam/gifts).



There's things nobody likes to remember, he knows. Kinda the point of this place. But sometimes the shadows creep in, even for him, and he's back in places he'd rather not be.

He remembers a time before he named himself Blackie. He remembers back when his mamma called him Willy. He can remember when his dad called him "that smartass little bastard" but only just.

He doesn't remember Sarah or Fred much anymore, but he can at times with painful clarity remember exactly what he did to each of them. Why he's here.

And that's why he prefers to forget. 


End file.
